Sonate Éphémère
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Azami Kagerou et Shintaro Midorima n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Et pourtant, il suffit d'une chaude journée d'été, d'une fenêtre ouverte et d'un ballon percé pour provoquer la rencontre de deux âmes différentes, mais tellement proches. La fleur de l'amour est la plus belle et souvent, la plus vénéneuse. Azami et Shintaro résisteront-ils à son poison mortel ?
1. 0 : Tombeau de roses

Mélodie gracile, doigts aériens,

Jupons enjoués, symphonie virevoltante,

Rythme effréné et souffle court.

De toute son âme, la poupée jouait de son violon de glace.

Ô comme elle se sentait vivante l'ingénue !

Son sang battait la mesure dans sa tête

Et son cœur allait crescendo dans sa poitrine

Applaudissements,

La foule se lève.

Elle sourit et pleure, l'innocente,

Sans voir les fleurs des ténèbres éclore à ses pieds

Et son tombeau de roses se creuser.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Première publication dans ce fandom, je suis toute heureuse :D. Bref, j'espère que ce très court prologue vous aura plu (promis les chapitres seront plus longs !) N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review !  
**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	2. 1 : Rencontre fortuite

**Hello ! Petite note pour vous mettre le lien de la musique que joue Azami ! /FTUWCr3IXxw**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une terrible chaleur régnait sur la capitale du Soleil Levant en ce quinze septembre. Comme paralysée, la ville, d'ordinaire grouillante d'activité, tournait au ralenti. L'astre dardait ses rayons ardents sur les vitres des bâtiments de Tokyo. Aucun n'y échappait, pas même le lycée Shutoku, situé non loin du centre-ville.

Par peur de la canicule, les étudiants restaient à l'ombre des arbres garnissant la cour ou préféraient l'air frais des salles de classe. Seuls quelques courageux ne se laissaient pas abattre par les températures exotiques. Les autres élèves regardaient ce groupe de rebelle – ou d'inconscients – avec surprise pour les uns, admiration pour les autres. Ils savaient les membres du club de basket un peu fous, mais de là à s'entraîner sous une chaleur écrasante... les lycéens se demandaient qui avait bien pu proposer une idée pareille.

Sous les chuchotements de leurs camarades, l'équipe commençait à fatiguer. Leur jeu devenait moins dynamique, leurs réflexes faiblissaient et tous haletaient comme s'ils traversaient le désert depuis des jours.

— Bon sang ! Je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on joue dehors, déjà ?

Les mains sur les genoux, le jeune homme repoussa l'une de ses mèches ébènes. En sueur et essoufflé, il regardait ses aînés de ses yeux gris perçants. L'adolescent tenta de s'essuyer le visage avec son maillot orange, mais ce dernier s'avérait totalement trempé. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se remettre à jouer.

— Takao, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on s'entraîne dans ces conditions, intervint son camarade aux cheveux verts.

Shintaro remonta ses lunettes avec habitude et darda sur son coéquipier un regard accusateur. Celui-ci avait souvent des idées stupides, mais cette fois, il s'était surpassé. Les aînés hochèrent de la tête avec vigueur pour appuyer les propos du lanceur, sous le regard désespéré de Kazunari.

— Shin-chan ! pleurnicha-t-il. Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté !

— Tais-toi et joue.

Le premier année soupira et reprit possession du ballon. La suite du match se déroula sans encombre, Midorima marquait avec toujours autant de facilité les lancers à trois points depuis parfois l'autre bout du terrain et Takao le soutenait comme à son habitude. Malgré les apparences, ces deux-là étaient bel et bien amis et possédaient un travail d'équipe presque terrifiant. Soudain, suite à une interception de Miyaji, un des aînés, le ballon vola en l'air et atterrit... dans un cactus. Le blond se retourna vers son équipe, en particulier vers un certain joueur, et demanda d'une voix dangereusement calme :

— Midorima-kun, pourquoi y a-t-il un cactus sur le bord du terrain ?

— C'est mon objet porte-bonheur du jour.

Shintaro ne recula pas quand son senpai s'approcha de lui, mais son cœur s'emballa. Kiyoshi Miyaji ne se révélait pas connu pour sa gentillesse envers les membres du club de basket, bien au contraire. De ce fait, sous ses airs impassibles, le lanceur redoutait la sentence que son aîné allait lui infliger.

— Vingt pompes supplémentaires pour l'entraînement de ce soir, annonça-t-il. Maintenant, va chercher un nouveau ballon dans la réserve... et plus vite que ça !

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts grogna sous la punition, mais ne releva guère. Il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Épuisé, le jeune homme partit tout de même du terrain sous le regard moqueur de son ami Takao. Midorima soupira et remonta ses lunettes. Sans doute entendrait-il parler de cette histoire encore longtemps !

Pour atteindre la réserve depuis la cour, il fallait retourner près du gymnase et de ce fait, contourner le bâtiment principal du lycée Shutoku. Heureusement, la plupart des cours s'avéraient déjà terminés, ce qui évita à l'adolescent les regards curieux des élèves déconcentrés. Seuls les étudiants présents pour des activités de club restaient. Shintaro leva son regard émeraude vers le ciel, utilisant sa main comme pare-soleil. Un très fin sourire étira quelques secondes ses lèvres. Malgré ce que tous pensaient, le jeune homme n'avait pas rejoint le club de basket parce qu'il était un ancien membre de la Génération Miracle, mais bien parce qu'il aimait ce sport de toute son âme. Autrefois, Midorima désapprouvait le style de jeu de ses partenaires, bien qu'il le supportât pour la victoire. Ses coéquipiers actuels le satisfaisaient plus. Avec eux, il avait la sensation de véritablement jouer en équipe. Pour rien au monde l'étudiant ne changerait sa team. Cependant, jamais il ne leur avouerait, fierté oblige.

Une légère mélodie sortit Shintaro de ses pensées. Intrigué, il s'approcha afin de mieux entendre. En tant que musicien, le lycéen reconnut sans peine le son subtil et doux d'un violon. La musique sonnait et résonnait dans ses oreilles et, tout simplement captivé, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le ou la violoniste à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Ses iris vertes s'écarquillèrent alors quand elles rencontrèrent des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige.

Comme venue d'un rêve, la jeune fille avait la peau pâle, presque translucide. Et tandis qu'elle tournait et virevoltait, sa chevelure d'albâtre suivait ses mouvements avec souplesse, comme des brises légères et printanières. _Serait-ce du Bach ?_ s'interrogea Midorima alors que la douce mélodie devint plus féroce et passionnée, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau rougie par le soleil.

Jamais, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts n'avait entendu quelqu'un jouer avec une telle ardeur, une telle force. De plus, bien qu'il soit à là à l'écouter depuis quelques secondes maintenant, jamais la violoniste n'avait exécuté une fausse note. Comme si la musique faisait partie de son être, l'inconnue jouait les yeux fermés et Shintaro pouvait _ressentir_ les notes flotter et s'échapper de son instrument, comme si elles chantaient et dansaient en suivant les pas de leur maîtresse.

Il fallait d'habitude plusieurs années pour maîtriser à ce point son instrument. Le basketteur ne connaissait pas son visage... Elle ne doit pas être en première année, pensa-t-il. Mais, était-ce même possible d'atteindre un tel niveau après deux ou trois années ? Ou peut-être jouait-elle depuis toute petite ? Quoiqu'il en soit, donner une âme à sa musique restait une chose extrêmement difficile... et cette fille réussissait à le faire sans le moindre problème.

Ce doit être une prodige...

Un cri de surprise le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées et il croisa le regard azuré de la violoniste. Les joues rouges, elle triturait ses mains, comme si sa grâce d'il y a quelques minutes s'était tout simplement envolée.

— T-Tu écoutais ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine en s'approchant du rebord de la fenêtre.

— Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. J'allais seulement à la réserve pour prendre un ballon, répondit-il.

Contre toute attente, son interlocutrice parut soulagée et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Midorima détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé. Comment cette fille qui lui avait d'abord semblé si craintive pouvait lui sourire comme ça ?

Il aperçut ensuite une main tendue vers lui.

— Désolée pour le dérangement dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte, s'excusa-t-elle en inclinant la tête. Je m'appelle Azami Kagerou, enchantée de faire ta connaissance... ?

Le basketteur redressa ses lunettes d'un geste habituel. Il était étrange comme la violoniste timide avait fait place à une jeune étudiante joviale. Sans serrer la paume tendue, il répondit :

— Shintaro Midorima.

Les yeux d'Azami semblèrent s'illuminer, comme si elle le reconnaissait.

— Oh ! C'est toi le premier année au club de basket dont tout le monde parle ?

Elle le détailla de pied en cape un instant.

— Je t'imaginais moins grand... Enfin, je ne suis pas non plus bien grande pour une troisième année, plaisanta-t-elle gaiement.

Shintaro ne répliqua pas et se contenta de détailler à son tour la jeune fille. Hormis ses longs cheveux blancs et son regard bleu clair, il ne lui trouvait rien de particulier. Cependant, la qualifier de « banale » serait faux et de mauvaise foi. S'il devait la caractériser...

— Ah ! Je dois partir ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en jetant un œil sur son téléphone. A la prochaine, Midorima-kun.

Elle fit volte-face prestement et disparut de son champ de vision dans l'immédiat. Un instant, le lycéen se demanda même si elle avait réellement existé et si tout ceci n'était pas le fruit d'une hallucination causée par la canicule.

Tandis que l'étudiant se détournait pour reprendre son chemin vers la réserve, un mot simple et pourtant si complexe apparut dans son esprit.

 _Éphémère._

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de dire que je ne suis pas musicienne. Du coup, vu que cette fic parle de musique, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les possibles erreurs que je ferai ! Internet n'est pas toujours suffisant malheureusement...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Il marque la rencontre de nos deux protagonistes ! Certains diront que ça va vite, mais je ne prévois pas énormément de chapitre pour cette histoire, donc c'est normal pas d'inquiétude !**

 **Rendez-vous bientôt pour le suivant !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


End file.
